The present invention relates to a chair cover and more particularly to a chair and cover combination in which the chair is substantially encapsulated by the cover.
It is common to cover a chair with a slipcover to protect the chair from dust, dirt, spills and the like. Most slipcovers are used to cover only the seat and generally wide or large legs of a chair. It is difficult to use a slipcover to cover a conventional, folding metal or wood chair since these types of chairs generally have legs of small diameter of cross-section providing reduced surface area for a slipcover to be attached to and/or in contact with the chair. Furthermore, conventional slipcovers do not substantially cover the entire chair, particularly all surfaces of the legs and the underside of the seat to protect the chair from dirt, dust, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a cover for a chair which encapsulates or provides a xe2x80x9ccocoonxe2x80x9d for substantially the entire chair structure.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing a cover and a chair having a leg structure, a seat, and a seat back. The cover includes a singular piece of material having an open end sized to be placed over the chair. The material covers the seat back, the seat, and the leg structure of the chair in such a manner so as to substantially encapsulate the entire structure of the chair. The cover also includes closing structure disposed generally at the open end which closes the open end.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of covering a chair is provided. The chair includes leg structure, a seat and a seat back. The cover is a singular piece of material in the form of a pouch having and open end. The method includes placing the open end of the cover over the seat back, the seat and the leg structure of the chair. The open end of the cover is then moved around floor engaging surfaces of the leg structure so that the open end is generally adjacent to an underside of the seat. The open end is then closed in such a manner that the cover substantially encapsulates the entire structure of the chair and such that the cover may be removed from the chair upon reopening the open end.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.